


A Little Competition

by Treehat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, cute girls kissing, mina is bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehat/pseuds/Treehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twice is competing at the Idol Star Athletics Championships but one member is having a particularly hard time. (And it's not poor flu-ridden Momo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Raise your hand if you were ruined by reports of Mina crying at ISAC. She made us all proud. Don't forget to leave love for Mina on Twice's Instagram!

This is their second time competing at the Idol Star Athletics Championship, but it still feels new and strange. Mina still can't quite believe that this is her life. It seems like just yesterday she was fangirling over CNBLUE and filming dance covers with her friends back in Japan.  
  
She had so much fun the last time they attended. She had never even held a bow before, much less used one. She had practiced nonstop for days straight to the point where she had to plaster her arm in medicinal heating patches just to compete. Afterwards, she could barely lift her arm for a week. It was worth it though. Fans still ask her to do her archery pose to this day.  
  
Mina just wishes that her company had the foresight to supply them with floor cushions this time around because her butt is already numb and her legs are beginning to cramp. She's been sitting on the floor of the gymnasium with Chaeyoung and Momo for what feels like forever. They're the only three members that have yet to wander off.  
  
Tzuyu is becoming acquainted with some of the WSJN girls off to her right, and Dahyun and Jeongyeon are lounging with the GOT7 sunbaes to their left. Nayeon and Jihyo are up to who knows what. Last she saw of them, they were doing fanservice for Onces in the stands. Mina wonders briefly if they're stalking Oh My Girl again.  
  
Mina just doesn't know how to introduce herself to strangers. Although she's made a conscious effort to be more social and lively, she's still a shy introvert at heart. Besides, she has all the friends she needs in her members, and somebody has to look after their under the weather dancing machine. Momo is sick with the flu. She's sitting beside Mina. Her legs are bent in front of her, temple resting on her knees. Chaeyoung just doesn't seem to have any interest in moving at the moment.  
  
"Unnie, that guy from Bangtang, Jimin I think, is staring at you again." Chaeyoung nudges Mina with her foot.  
  
Mina murmurs distractedly, "Sure." She pretends to be preoccupied with massaging Momo's calves, but her eyes are distinctly elsewhere. Unlike them, Sana has been a social butterfly that Mina has been having difficulties keeping track of.  
  
"I've been watching him watch you. I think he's in love!" Chaeyoung insists.  
  
"Seriously, go talk to him," Momo croaks. She's a pitiful, albeit cute, sight.  
  
Mina rolls her eyes and sighs. She highly doubts that she's garnered the interest of any of the male idols here, and she doesn't particularly care if she has. It's not like she's in any position to date right now anyway. She deadpans, "We're already engaged and I'm pregnant with his child." Momo snorts without so much as lifting her head.  
  
Mina's eyes are trained on the friendly Japanese girl chatting animatedly with Gfriend's Eunha. Her jaw clenches as Sana throws her head back and laughs enthusiastically. If Mina didn't know any better, she'd say Sana's behavior is almost flirtatious. She's not sure why the sight is upsetting to her, but she's growing increasingly more uncomfortable as time drags on.  
  
Maybe she's more tired than she thought. She slept less than three hours last night, this morning to be accurate, after tossing and turning in bed for another two. While her three roommates were fast asleep, stress and worry kept her up.  
  
Mina is pulled out of her musings by Chaeyoung's voice before she can follow that train of thought. "Sana unnie and Eunha seem to have grown quite close, huh? Sometimes I envy her personal skills but I just don't have the energy to even try," Chaeyoung says. Momo makes a faint noise of agreement, face burrowing deeper into the blue blanket thrown over her shoulders.  
  
She tries not to stare, she tries really, really hard, but her eyes seem magnetically drawn to the two female idols still conversing.  


* * *

  
Later, when the relay heats are about to start, the remaining 7 members of Twice are seated by the track.  
  
Tzuyu cheers, "Hwaiting unnies!" Nayeon, Dahyun, and Mina echo with their own encouragements.  
  
"5 bucks on Jihyo coming in no better than 5th place." Jeongyeon's grin is elfish and smug.  
  
"Ya! Where is your loyalty? 10 bucks says she wins the whole damn thing," Nayeon cries out in defense of their leader.  
  
"Well, that's definitely an overcompensating exaggeration," Jeongyeon snarks in reply. "Hey, where'd the squirrely girly go?" she questions a beat later.  
  
It's only then that Mina realizes that Sana is no longer sitting with them. She scans the surrounding area for a moment before spotting her. Sana's standing on the other side of the track with her arms wrapped around Girl's Day's Hyeri. _How do they even know each other_?  
  
Her chest suddenly feels hot and tight. She's not sure what's happening or why she's feeling this way, but she doesn't like it. She doesn't like it at all. She quickly averts her eyes, brows furrowing. Her hands unconsciously curl into fists. Eyes down, she doesn't see the way Sana peaks over at Mina. _Whatever_. Mina can't focus on Sana right now. She's here to support Jihyo and Chaeyoung in their upcoming races.  
  
Then she has her own competition to prepare for.  


* * *

  
The building excitement is palpable in the gymnasium. The most hotly anticipated event of the day is about to start. Rhythmic gymnastics is a new addition to the Idol Star Athletics Championships this year and Mina is beyond anxious. She'll be performing completely alone for the first time. No other trainees, no other idols, no members, just herself.  
  
Her outfit is gorgeous, her hair and makeup immaculate. Even though the transfixed stares of bystanders as she strut down the hallway from the dressing room to the matted area had given her enough confidence to kill her rehearsal, she's still more nervous than she's ever been. The golden hula hoop rattles in her trembling hands.  
  
Just before the cameras start rolling, Mina spots Sana sitting behind the baricade with the rest of Twice. For what feels like the first time all day, Sana's eyes are on her and only her.  
  
Mina takes a deep breath, nods at her members, and steps onto the mat.  


* * *

  
Mina probably shouldn't be this devastated. She still did really well all things considered. However, she can't help feeling like she let Twice and Once down. The disappointment coupled with exhaustion has her nerves completely frayed. She can feel the pressure building behind her eyes. She tries to hold back her tears but can't quite keep them at bay. They well up under her eyelids, clinging to her lashes, before spilling over and rolling down her cheeks.  
  
She can do this. She gives herself 60 seconds to cry. 60 seconds to accept the hugs and condolences of those around her. 60 more seconds to compose herself.  
  
Jeongyeon gently dabs at Mina's cheeks and wipes her eyes before offering her the tissue. Jihyo is cutting into her oxygen supply with a suffocating backhug. The other competitors and staff have dispersed and left them alone as 9.  
  
Sana looks at her with glassy eyes. She seems unsure of what to do, unprepared for this situation. She starts to reach for Mina's hand before indecisively pulling back.  
  
"I'm okay now. Thank you guys." Mina puts on what she hopes is a bright smile. She's relieved when her bottom lip only quivers once. "Really."  
  
"We love you, unnie." Tzuyu hesitantly returns her smile as if trying to determine if Mina is actually alright. Mina is once again touched by her members' concern and support. She knows she'll be fine with girls like these by her side.  
  
With one final reassurance, she heads towards the dressing rooms to change.  


* * *

  
The ride back to their dorm is a mostly quiet affair. The other members are talking among themselves softly as to not wake the dozing Momoring on Mina's shoulder. Momo's mouth is open wide and her loud snores are ricocheting off the walls of their van. Mina looks out the window, mind purposely blank. She's trying not to dwell on anything right now. She can process and decompress later tonight in the safety of her bed, under the cover of darkness and solitude.  
  
"This baby beast ran much faster than I thought she would," Jihyo jokes, playfully pinching at Chaeyoung's thigh.  
  
"Somebody had to pick up the slack, slowpoke." Chaeyoung slaps at Jihyo's hand half-heartedly.  
  
Sana is uncharacteristically silent. Dahyun and Tzuyu have tried drawing her into conversation a few times but have since given up and are now discussing all the other idol groups they encountered today.  
  
Everyone is quick to exit the van when they reach their dorm. They dump their bags haphazardly by the front door in an unspoken unanimous decision to take care of the mess in the morning. Mina waits for everyone to finish with the bathrooms before heading in to take the last shower. Jeongyeon says goodnight and rubs her arm as she passes by.  
  
She lets her body sag heavily against the tiled shower wall as hot water rains down on her skin. She stays like that for a moment before starting to wash up. It's only when her fingers begin to prune does she step out. After toweling off and throwing on a pair of sleep shorts and a thin cotton t-shirt, she climbs into bed and lies down facing the wall.  
  
She makes sure the sound of even breathing fills the room before she allows herself to cry. _This is the last time_ , she promises herself. _This is the last time and then tomorrow will be a new day_.  
  
Warmth blossoms under her cheek as hot tears soak into her pillowcase. She knows what she's capable of. She knows everyone else knows what she's capable of. Why does she always put so much pressure on herself?  
  
Mina immediately tenses when she catches the faint sound of rustling and movement. The next thing she knows, her blanket is being pulled back and soft arms are slipping around her waist. A nose rubs into her hair, just grazing the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minari. It's all my fault." Sana's barely audible voice is laced with remorse and guilt. Mina doesn't know what's happening. She doesn't know how to respond so she doesn't.  
  
"I wanted- I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to force some kind of response out of you. I've done everything but outright confess but you never seem to-" Sana pauses and takes a shuddering breath before continuing. "And because of my selfishness you were distracted today. I'm sorry..."  
  
It takes a moment for Sana's words to register. Mina turns around carefully. Her eyes haven't completely adjusted to the darkness yet, but she can still make out the unshed tears in the other girl's eyes.  
  
Before she even has time to consider what she's doing, Mina finds her lips pressed against Sana's. _Soft_. She feels the tension leave her shoulders as she melts into the kiss. Sana responds in kind. Her hand trails up the side of Mina's neck to reach up and caress the underside of her jaw.  
  
Mina is the first to pull back when oxygen becomes an issue. Their gazes are locked, faces inches apart, breaths mingling together.  
  
Everything is beginning to make sense for once.  
  
Mina grabs the back of Sana's neck and draws her forward for another kiss that's deeper than the first. Sana whimpers and instinctively rolls her hips when Mina slips a muscled thigh between Sana's own. Sana's stroking hands stray from Mina's jaw to clutch at her back.  
  
Moving her hands to Sana's hips, Mina turns her attention to the smooth column of Sana's neck, nipping softly, drawing out a quiet moan from the girl in her arms.  
  
"I need to do my hair before my makeup, manager oppa. The cyborgs demand it," Nayeon mumbles, throwing her arm in the air before letting it crash back down to her mattress.  
  
They both jerk apart in surprise and quickly glance over to Nayeon's bed. _Is Nayeon drooling_?  
  
"You should probably return to your bed before somebody wakes up or we fall asleep," Mina whispers regretfully, still slightly out of breath. She can feel her heart thumping against her rib cage from both the scare and excitement.  
  
Sana pouts, swollen bottom lip sticking out. "Fine, but we're figuring this out tomorrow. No waddling away from this again. No takebacks!" Sana's cheeks are flushed a healthy pink and her eyes are gleaming with something Mina can't name. Mina's sure she's never looked more beautiful.  
  
"No more flirting with other girls," Mina growls dangerously and throws in a glare for good measure.  
  
Sana smirks coquettishly. "It worked, didn't it?" She trails a finger across her chest. "Cross my heart. Green isn't your color anyways."  
  
Sana places a soft kiss on Mina's forehead before dragging herself back to her own bed. They continue to watch each other from across the room. Mina tries to fight off the creeping loss of consciousness but her eyelids begin to droop against her will.  
  
Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i actually wrote something wtf. mina i luv u.


End file.
